User talk:Q Kue Q
"Q" I just heard this conversation between two characters on a TV show. Mind you, this had nothing to do with the rest of the episode: A: You know what's a stupid letter? B: Q? A: Yeah. Why do I hate Q so much? B: Cuz' it's so obviously just an O trying to be all fancy with its pointless little tail. A: Q's pathetic. *Doorbell rings. No more mention of Q in the entire episode.* Just thought it'd be interesting to see your reaction to this. ;) 19118219 Talk 16:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ah, it is a common misconception that Q is O with a tail. The true fact is that it indeed has a tail; But it is a coat tail, of a fine robe that most Os could never hope to buy. So, yes, it is true, Q is an O, but only the handful of Os that have been deemed worthy by the Ministry of Kue. Because of the rarity of the Os grand enough to become Qs, this is why there are not as many words with a Q in them in the English Language, as opposed to a common, sultry letter such as A, E, I, O and U. These letters are so pathetic and common that they are referred to as "Vowels". Q Kue Q 16:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmph. Your response is no longer amusing at all; not in the least. And I think I agree with both the characters from that scene: Kue's pathetic. 19118219 Talk 16:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Do shut up, you fool. Q Kue Q 19:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Flaming? I can tell that you're not happy with OrbMore, but before you begin to go on rants (i.e. "God, I hate OrbMore."), please check your facts. Not all of what you claimed is true, and you've done a technique politicians often do to skew the truth - leaving information out of the picture. No one wants to start a battle - we both have the same goal, OrbMore and the FunOrb Wiki, and we'd love for no ill will to come between us. If you have any beef on how things are run, I'm sure the OrbMore admins would be very happy to hear your comments, and explain things to you. But your reputation is going to be the one that will be harmed in the end, as people that know what's going on will see that you are misinformed. And above all, no one likes a flamer, so keeping harsh views to yourself might help :) 00:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :So true. But it's too late... 19118219 Talk 16:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess you're from OrbMore then. Either that or you've kind of never used the Forums before. Q Kue Q 06:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :QQQ has all rights to hate FailMore. The page has quite a blind eye towards rule breakers which are liked by the admins. Just look at the thread that organizes Destroyer cheat matches. Erzmeister 18:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::-.-' It is not against the rules. In fact it isn't much different from this that we here have hosted. 19118219 Talk 18:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh my, are you still browsing OrbMore's Forums, Erzmeister? Can't get over it, can you? And you wonder why you were denied Adminship on the Wiki. 18:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :If I understand it right the events here are to give people the opportunity to attempt achievements in rather empty lobbys and not to allow people to get a certain achievement without any effort. The Destroyer xfer thread got edited it seems. It does not include the exact details anymore on how it will be done, but I saw the old version of it. And I will combat SuckMore till it is ruined. My plan on making it hated is going quite well. Erzmeister 19:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :: You can't do anything to "ruin" Orbmore. You can say all you want about it, but most of our current members know what you're like and it's because of them that it will continue to grow. From what I see, you and QQQ are the only two who openly hate Orbmore, and you're making Funorb Wiki look bad because of it. Why don't you take your own advice and stop worrying about the people from Orbmore? You don't see people on our site plotting ways to vandalize Funorb Wiki and Funorbworld. You're the only ones trying to start a war between any of us. Also, even if they were going to break the rules, they didn't go through with it, did they? [[User:¥|'¥']] 01:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd like to add that neither you nor Kue has given a good reason why you hate OrbMore. Erz, you have mentioned the Destroyer volunteers thread on OrbMore but most of us there know you hated us long before Steel Sentinels was even released? Why? I asked Kue in the SS lobby but he avoided by question... 19118219 Talk 04:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Both of you are generally unpleasant people as little as I have been concerned with you (particularly Kue), so I wouldn't expect your platform to have a logical base. If an issue was taken care of (either by the poster or a moderator), then it's not longer an issue with rule-breaking, and it's not something that it makes sense to bring up. Regardless of your intentions, some of the things you are saying have a chance of being actual issues - and we want to deal with those, and not take a blind eye to something we may have missed (we have lives, you know! We don't catch everything!). If you want to contact us about this, there's a nifty little form (located at http://orbmore.com/feedback/) that you can use. [[User:Papeh|'Papeh2']] 04:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :: So you hate us because we break rules... PeaceBear0 05:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I dont make people hate FailMore on FunOrb wiki, the main part of the work gets done in MSN and on FunOrb lobbys. As for Randomvirtuo, FunOrb wiki will get a rule against posting information gathered by cheating/hacking, so he wont be able to continue that. And I see no reason to stop hating SuckMore, even long before I visited it people talked badly about in the chat box and to my information you also made a group of people with the sole purpose of making me unable to get King of Kings. If you are waiting for a peace contract you probably have to wait a long time... Erzmeister 08:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::All this could had been avoided if erz wasn't a noob with no friends in real life :(Powdinet 11:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Luckily you know very little about me, most of the things I tell about myself are untrue to annoy other peoples or to test their loyality towards me. One of the people who did not pass my loyality test was Makrolia (Zlia) Erzmeister 11:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: ... o.O [[User:5jncarn|'5jncarn']] 18:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Good to see I've caused a discussion. Q Kue Q 19:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Technically I did. >_> And once again, no reason given. 19118219 Talk 08:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC)